untitled, still working on the title
by Mizz. Laugh a lot
Summary: Well its about Bella finding out that Edward was only using her to make Rosalie jealous. And it worked, then Bella got turned into a vampire and 100 years later the Cullens sees Bella again. Srry if the summery stinks but the story is kinda interesting.RR
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse. I don't own the characters either. They are owned by the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. I only own the Gonzales family which include: Kelly ("Sister") Sam ("Dad") and Samantha ("Mom") **

**A/N: My first story so please don't flame! please and thank you! BTW All of them are in the same grade! They are all Juniors.**

(BPOV)

Bella was in her new car, a silver Volvo, waiting for her "sister" to come back with her schedule. While she waited she thought about what happened 100 years ago.

**(Flash Back)**

**Edward was in his room, on the couch with Rosalie, Rosalie was on top of him. They were making out, not realizing I was on the doorway. I finally got their attention when I started to sob. Edward looked up and I can see no regret in his eyes. Rosalie just smiled at me.**

"**Edward why?" I asked. **

"**Edward loves me more" Rosalie said with a smile the added "Isn't that right Edward?" **

"**Of course Rosalie" he said**

"**But I thought you loved me." I said still sobbing.**

"**Love a pathetic human, like you" Rosalie said with a disgusted tone.**

"**See, I was just dating you to make Rosalie jealous. And guess what it worked. Now I don't need you, a pathetic human, anymore" Edward said.**

**After what Edward said I ran out but I can still hear Edward and Rosalie laughing. Alice and the rest of the Cullens all gave me an apologetic look. I said my final goodbye to them and ran to the forest where I got turned into a vampire by a girl named Samantha.**

**(End of Flash Back)**

_"Why did you do this to me Edward? I loved you with all my heart and this is how you repay me? You made me believe that you loved me but you were only using me?!?!" _I thought to myself.

_"And Rosalie how could you do this to Emmett? You just used him for how many years? Just to try to get to Edward!!!" _I thought again. Just as the tears ran my "sister" Kelly came inside. (A/N: Yes Bella can cry even though she is a vampire, it is one of her powers.)

"Your thinking about him again aren't you?" she asked

All I did is nod my head. As we stayed there in silence the school bell rang signaling that we should get to class. When we got out we stiffened by the smell that hit us.

_"Aww Crap" _we thought at the same time.

**A/N: There my first Chapter!! Yay!! Lol!! Haha I'm so hyper right now!!! Hmm... I wonder what powers do Bella and the rest of the Gonzales have... Well tell me how I'm doing please! NO FLAMING!!**


	2. Chapter 2: the little Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I also don't own the characters from Twilight.****They are owned by the fabulous Stephenie Meyer. I only own the Gonzales family which include: Kelly ("Sister") Sam ("Dad") and Samantha ("Mom"). **

**A/N: Yay another chapter!!! LOL well anyways thanks for all the reviews!! They mean so much to me! Even if its short!! LOL!! On with the story!!! BTW All of them are in the same grade! They are all Juniors. Thank x3Kiome, kkangel-iloveTWILIGHT5, Booklover1778, EmeraldSeaFrost, gothrule24, and Queen of Crimson. They all get virtual cookies. Srry if I spelled your username wrong! I'm kinda dizzy right now. **

_Recap:_

_As we stayed there in silence the school bell rang signaling that we should get to class. When we got out we stiffened by the smell that hit us._

_"Aww Crap" we thought at the same time. _

_Now back to the story:_

When we both got into building 4 room 302 English everyone looked at us. We went up to the teacher to get the slip sign the teacher told us to introduce ourselves.

"Hey, everyone my name is Kelly Maria S. Gonzales" Kelly said (A/n: notice how she said S. in her name. The S. stands for Swan. Just to let you know)

"What's up everyone? My name is Isabella Marie S. Gonzales. But I prefer to be called Bella." I said. (A/N: I know she is a little bit OOC. But in my story since Edward left her for the second time, she got more Brave)

"Well Good morning, Bella and Kelly please take a sit next to Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale" Ms. Angel said. When she said that we stiffened as soon as she said Edward and Rosalie's name. But we went and sat next to them anyway. I sat next to Rosalie while Kelly sat next to Edward.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie and you are?" Rosalie asked when I sat next to her.

"I'm Isabella Gonzales but please call me Bella." I said as I smirked at Rosalie's shocked face.

"Bella, as in Bella Swan?" Rosalie asked shocked.

"Why, you got a problem with my sister?" Kelly asked amused to see Edward's face.

"Bella?? Is that really you?" Edward asked.

"Why do I have to repeat myself? Yes it's really me. Do I have to draw it out for you guys???" I half hiss and half whispered. I was really getting mad because I have to sit next to a boyfriend stealer for a whole hour and because I could hear their thoughts about me and my sister.

_"How did she turn into a vampire? she should have died 100 years ago. Hmm..."_ Edward's thoughts

_"How did she turn into a vampire?!?! Now she is prettier than me! That can't be!?!? Wonder how Emmett is going to react to Bella's new sister? Because he is really mad at me. He divorced me and now he is single and so is Bella's sister. And Her sister is so much prettier than me..." _Rosalie's thoughts. _"Hmm... maybe Emmett and Kelly should go out. I'll go ask Kelly later..."_ I thought to myself.

An hour later me and Kelly ran out of the class and into our 2nd period class. When we got to our Biology class I saw Emmett and Alice and Jasper. So me and Kelly relaxed because we like Jasper Hale, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme Cullen since they didn't do anything to me. When we got to the teacher, Mr. Bay, he just told us to sit next to Alice, Jasper and Emmett .

"Hey Alice, Jasper, Emmett. What's up?" I asked. They looked taken back that I knew them. "Oh yeah where is my manners, my name is Bella Gonzales and this is my sister Kelly Gonzales" I told them.

"Bella as in Bella Swan?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, she is Bella Swan" Kelly said. I turned to her and smiled. She smiled back.

"And you are?" Alice asked

"I'm her sister Kelly" Kelly said. We didn't really have to do anything in Bio. class today. So we just chat.

"So I hear you and Rosalie got a divorced?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah, after I found out that she was cheating on me for Edward we got a divorce. How did you know?" he asked.

"I can read minds as my power and I can also send messages through my mind. And Kelly's power is to teleport" I whispered too low for human ears to hear.

_"Wow nice power. Hmm.. I wonder if Kelly is single. She is so fine. Don't tell her I said that Bella"_ Emmett's thoughts.

_"Wow Emmett's hot so he's single. Don't say anything Bella!!!" _Kelly's thoughts.

_"Yay I have 2 shopping buddies again!!!! You hear that Bella I get to take you and Kelly shopping!!!" _Alice's thoughts.

_"I'm glad we finally found Bella again. Alice has been down lately, actually everyone has been down, except for Rosalie and Edward"_ Jasper's thoughts

_"Wow Bella and Kelly is hot. wonder if they are single" _Some guy's thoughts. After I heard what they are thinking I just tuned them out.

"Kelly and Emmett if you like each other why don't you go out?" I asked them. They looked embarrassed and then they glared at me. "What? I'm trying to help you out" I said.

"Yeah you should go out" Alice said. "See you guys make a great pair" I told them.

"What do you think Emmett?" Kelly asked

"Yeah that would be a great idea." Emmett said. Then all five of us smiled and left the class after the bell rang.

"So how do you like Emmett?" I asked Kelly while we went to our 3rd period which is Geometry.

**A/N: There you have It Chapter 2!!! Yay!!! Tell me how I'm doing please. NO FLAMING!! And if you Review you will get a hug from Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale.**


	3. Chapter 3: planning an evil plot

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse. I also don't own the characters from Twilight. They are owned by Ms. Stephenie Meyer. I only own the Gonzales family.**

**A/N: Well as I promise you guys will get a hug from Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen.**

**Edward and Jasper: Okay let's get this over with.**

**Mizz. Laugh a lot: be nice!**

**Edward and Jasper: Fine!**

**Edward: hugs Queen of Crimson, Ms. Milly, Mixxie, and bellabff, ****BookLover1778**

**Jasper: hugs Queen of Crimson, Ms. Milly, Mixxie, and bellabff, and****A-Vampy-Called-Twinkie****, and ****BookLover1778**

**Edward and Jasper: Well anyways on with the story!**

_Recap:_

"_What do you think Emmett?" Kelly asked _

_"Yeah that would be a great idea." Emmett said. Then all five of us smiled and left the class after the bell rang._

_"So how do you like Emmett?" I asked Kelly while we went to our 3rd period which is Geometry._

_Back to the story:_

_"_He is so cute! Wonder why Rosalie would cheat on him." she said as we got to Geometry.

"I can think of one answer to that" I said. When we got to our class the teacher told us to sit next to Alice.

"Hey Bella, Kelly" she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey" Kelly and I said at the same time. Then we saw Rosalie and Edward coming to class late and they were laughing about something.

"Hey that's our seat" Rosalie said to Kelly and I.

"Well it doesn't have your name, now does it?" I said back. She glared at me with pure hatred and I think it was suppose to scare me. But it didn't.

I just glared at her and that's when she backed down and she and Edward sat in front of the class. They glared at me once in while. That's when an idea hit me.

"Hey Alice, Kelly" I said.

"Yeah" they said in unison.

"I got an idea. Wanna help me out?" I asked with an evil smile on my face. They catched on with my evil ploy.

"Sure" they said with an evil smile on their faces.

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews I got. You guys rock. Well anyways if you review and tell me how it was then you will get a hug from Emmett and Jasper. Um tell me what else you guys want to see. And srry if its short. I'm sick and can't use the computer but my mom isn't here so I'm just using it b/c my mom isn't here and she doesn't know it. And so i can give u guys another chapter. **


	4. Author's note

**A/N: Well srry but this is an Author's note. Just wondering if you guys like the story. And I have another story I want to put on here but I don't know if you guys will like it. So I'll put the Summery here. It's called "We Were Best Friends Before But Now What are We?" **

**Here is the Summery:**

**Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were best friends ever since their Sophomore year. But one day Edward went missing. Bella became A vampire along with Edward's family. They went and looked for him but couldn't find him. 3 years has passed and still no Edward. So all the Cullens and Bella gave up. Then they went to England. Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper saw him in high school. But when they saw him he had a new coven with him. So whose that girl with Edward? Are they together? And what will happen with Bella and Edward? Will they be together or will they just ignore each other and just move on with their lives?**

**A/N: So how do you like it I already wrote a prologue and the first chapter. But it is up to you if you want me to post it up.**


	5. Author's note 2

**A/N: So srry for the third author's note again but if you still want this story, You will have to tell me what you want to do with Rosalie and Edward. I can't think of an evil plan for them. And this isn't an EdwardxBella pairing, so srry for that. But my other story is a Bella Edward paring. So ttyl for now and Happy Holloween everyone! Be safe out there!  
**


End file.
